


Abducted

by SanguineQueen



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Metahumans (The Flash TV 2014), Barry Allen Is A Human Vibrator, Barry Allen is a cinnamon roll, Barry Allen is one of The Rogues, Bottom Barry Allen, Bottom Leonard Snart, Leonard Snart is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mentioned Abuse, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, The Rogues As Family (The Flash), Thief Leonard Snart, lisa Snart is a good sister, sex store, smut later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanguineQueen/pseuds/SanguineQueen
Summary: After a successful heist at an A.R.G.U.S. military facility, Len Snart is whisked away by a weird man named Barry. The catch? Barry isn’t from this world and he also happens to be the fastest man alive.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 15
Kudos: 118





	1. Heist Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crimson1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson1/gifts).



Len Snart pushed open the double doors, keeping his baseball cap low on his head to cover his face. Armed guards and authorized personnel rushed past him as he wheeled the janitor cart further down the hall.

“Take a left here,” Cisco Ramon’s voice filtered through the coms. “There’s gonna be another door. You should be able to get in if you’re smart and quick.”

“Look who you’re talking to,” Len muttered as a pair of men in long white coats pushed his cart, almost knocking down one of the brooms. He gave them a dirty look as they barely paid him any attention and pushed open the door Cisco had pointed out, prompting Len to slip through.

“Okay, so there’s two hallways,” Cisco said. “Try the...left?”

“Are you asking me or telling me?” Len hissed as he hid his face in a towel. The scientists had moved down the left hallway, almost disappearing around the corner. He had to move fast if he didn’t want to get caught. “Decide, Vibe.”

“Uh...” Len heard the tapping of a keyboard. “Damn Piper to take a bathroom break right now. This thing is a maze!”

Len advanced forward, the wheels on the cart squeaking. The walls were half rock and half polished steel in the underground bunker, military edition. The lights would flicker on and off and if he strained his ears low beeping of machines could be heard from certain rooms. The whole base had the air of eerie solitude, even if it was brimming with people.

“Take a right,” Cisco said. “Then down the hall there’s going to be another set of doors with a supply closet. You can take go through the vents in there.”

“Will do.”

Len made his way through the right hall and swung the empty closet open. He took a second to catch his breath and count to ten. They still had some time, roughly 13 minutes before anyone suspected why the janitor wasn’t the same guy on the schedule, and there was even more time before any officer could locate him. Every second counted when pulling a heist.

“There should be an air vent above you.”

Len looked up to see the vent looming over his head. He chucked the cap to the corner and wiped the sweat off his brow. He also peeled the baggy janitor overalls off of him to swing up and peer into the vent. It wasn’t as spacious as he would have liked, but he made do shimmying through the the tight fit.

There was the sound of someone else joining Cisco on the coms and then Hartley Rathaway’s voice whistled in delight.

“You’re making great time,” Hartley said. “Just a few more twists and turns down the rabbit hole and those vials are ours.”

Len crawled through the air duct and breathed deep through his nose. Damn, he was out of shape and out of practice. His hips barely left him any wiggle room as he grazed each side with every slow inch.

“Remind me again why you chose a top secret, super spooky Area 51 base to steal form?” Cisco asked.

Hartley answered before Len could open his mouth. “Moolah. Duh! Money is what makes the world go round, baby. And A.R.G.U.S. has plenty to wipe their asses with.”

“Don’t call me baby,” Cisco said with a bite to his tone.

Len rolled his eyes and saved his breath to reprimand the two geniuses later. Even though their hacking and computer skills were on par with some of the best technicians in the world, Cisco and Hartley were always at war with each other over something stupid.

“Go left,” Harley said.

“No,” Cisco drew out the word. “Go right. It’s faster.”

“But left has a wider fit. The boss’s hips don’t lie, trust me.”

“Trust _me_. That’s gross.”

Len ended up choosing the left, letting out a sigh of relief at the wider space. He could move again, maybe even sit up slightly if he was careful. His neck also hurt from the constant stretching.

“Hey, Cold,” Cisco called Len by his ‘work’ nickname so if anyone was listening in, they couldn’t trace it back to them. Vibe, Piper, Glider, all their codenames had a certain flair to them. ‘Cold’ had that edge Len adored and even though he’d never tell Cisco, it made him swell with pride whenever someone addressed him as such. “Glider just asked me what’s for dinner. Pizza?”

The air duct finally opened up to a clearing where the two sides again merged into one as Len wormed his way in. A grate overlooking a white room had Len’s eyes twinkle at the sight. Almost there.

“Tell her it’ll be anything she wants if she’s ready by the drop off point to high tail it out of here.”

“So pizza,” Hartley said. Len could practically hear the rolling of his eyes. “If I order Hawaiian will you throw it in my face again?”

There was more movement over the coms, tapping and a chair swiveling. Cisco was the one to answer. “What is your obsession with pineapple?”

“It’s good for you! Also for your libido that tastes extra—“

“GAH!” Cisco’s shriek almost shortened out the communication system. “I don’t wanna know. Get your filthy mitts off of me!”

“Hey,” Len barked. “If you boys can’t get it together I’m muting you and figuring it out by myself.”

Hartley snickered. Cisco made a noise of discomfort.

“And I’ll dock your cuts to 20%.”

Now that really put a damper on the mood. Len smirked as he heard both Hartley and Cisco complain to their hearts’ content. He was almost at the end of the air duct. He could practically see the indentations of the grate he needed to unhinge.

“Just because I’m getting some and you’re not doesn’t mean you have to be jealous,” Hartley spat. “Learn to be happy for me.”

“I’m getting some...too,” Cisco’s voice trailed off.

Len started to unscrew the ends of the grate. His fingers weren’t as small as they used to be, but they were still nimble and able to pry out the screws with ease. The government really needed to step up their game when it came to replacing their rusted over air conditioning grates. Someone could be stealing right under their nose!

Hartley’s voice was so smug. “Oh yeah? Who?”

“Uh...Glider?”

Len felt the last screw drop. It slipped past the grate onto the floor with a clatter, the sound rebounding like a bomb going off. Len didn’t move. No one moved. The coms were quiet too, noticing a mistake had been made in the plan.

“Oh shit.”

Len didn’t know if it was Cisco or Hartley or Queen Latifa who decided to curse, but he had had enough.

“If I hear another word that’s not part of the plan I will personally end you both.”

There was a loud gulp and static.

“Sorry, boss,” Hartley said, and then there was quiet.

Len rubbed his temple while he extracted the rope from around his waste. What Cisco and Lisa did on their own time was none of his business, but that didn’t mean the former worked for him and the latter was his _little sister_.

“The vials are stored in a fridge,” Cisco whispered. “On your left.”

“What did I say,” Len snarled as he finished tying the rope around a ring of the grate to swing down into the room.

Cisco had been right. The vials stood gleaming in one of the many freezers of the room. There was also computer equipment, machines that looked like they had a mind of their own, and a station holding a bunch of pointy tools. Len crept around the room with silent steps, taking everything in at his leisure. If he removed the vials too soon and failed to punch in the correct code there would be alarm bells and white coats on his heels. Too much heat was never favorable in any situation.

There was one guard he incapacitated silently with a pulse point to the throat. The guard buckled and dropped like a rock. The sound was almost as loud as the screw falling to the floor.

Hartley—ever the opportunist for snide comments—whistled. “Can you teach me that so I can use it on Ciscy next time he’s not looking?”

“It’s Cisco, Hart. And next time I’m keeping my gun on me to shoot you in the face.”

Len narrowed his eyes even if there was no one in front of him. Even with the codenames there were still hiccups when they addressed each other by their nicknames.

The most interesting thing in the room was a collection of tubes that looked like glass fish tanks. They were big enough to be human sized, and when Len ran his gloved thumb on one of the sides, there was no immediate opening or exit on the smooth lines of the tube.

Interesting. What could the army be hiding in there?

Rather than stay and chat with his foggy reflection, Len moved towards the vials and typed in the passcode he had memorized that morning. The army had tactile units standing by if the codes weren’t changed every few days, and yesterday had been no exception.

The light above him turned green and the door of the fridge swung open. The vials gleamed in the light, three in total and each a different color. Len grabbed them all and stored them in a pouch around his waste.

“Okay I’m done,” he said through the coms. “Should I chance going out the front door?”

At that moment an alarm blared and Len lunged to hide behind the nearest foggy tube. The lights flickered and went into night vision mode with only the blinking red any indicator something was wrong. The guard was still knocked out cold on the floor and there was still 4 minutes left on the clock. There was no way the fridge holding the vials had caused the relapse in security, the light had turned green. Right?

“What’s going on?” Len asked.

“On it,” both Cisco and Hartley responded in unison.

Every tap on the keyboard was a hammer on Len’s heart. Every second was another beat of time he couldn’t waste sitting in high tech government facility.

There was a sharp breath and something pushed past his leg.

“There’s a large heat signature near you. Can you get ou—“

Something slammed into Len, causing the com on his ear to fall out and slide on the floor. He scrambled to grab it, lashing out at whoever attacked him with a ferocious kick. His foot connected to its target and for a second he could crawl away.

Then again something knocked him on his back, this time harder than before, and a warm mass straddled his hips.

Len’s vision strained from the flashing lights to make out what was happening. He hadn’t noticed the large crack in one of the tubs he had touched.

Hands were on his body, careful, searching, and for a second he swore he could make out the face of a man blinking down at him. A full beard covered a face and then it was leaning towards him.

Hands found their way to Len’s chin and a mouth was pressed against his lips, tongue seeking entrance. It was hot and wrong and yet oh so _right_.

The tongue wove it’s way deeper in Len’s mouth and he fought back the shudder that overtook him. It had been too long since he had last had anything, relationship or otherwise, and while kisses from complete strangers were never at the top of his list, the lips on him felt like nothing he had every experienced. There was desire in the eyes staring down at Len when they parted, but also something else. Something unsure and...deadly.

Len finally got ahold of himself, flipping their positions so he was now straddling his attacker and he brought his arm down on the man’s neck to pin him to the floor.

“Get—Off me!” Len hissed.

The man looked up with wide eyes the color of the greenest grass. Except there was also something lurking beneath the eyes, like fireworks igniting the irises so they exploded in a mixture of different hues of blue and purple and sea foam green.

“You...saved me,” the man said plainly, drawing back.

Len let him go, picking up whatever dignity he had left to wipe the remained of the kiss on his mouth. His coms were still thrown on the floor next to him and he grabbed them to place them on his ear.

“Please tell me you’re okay, boss,” Hartley was saying. “If you die who’s going to help me make fun of Cisco.”

“Cold? Are you there?” Cisco said too.

“I’m here.” Len’s voice was hoarse even when he cleared it. “Seems we have a witness.”

“A witness?”

Len cast a glance to see where the man had fled, but he wasn’t there anymore. Instead he finally noticed the smoke pouring out of one of the glass tubes.

“Shit,” was all he could say before light enveloped him.

It wasn’t the same flashing red as the emergency lights, but yellow and white like lightning on a stormy night. There was something moving inside the lights and thunder made the room shake at the sound. As quickly as the lightning had materialized, it died down. Len was able to catch his breath before something else touched him and he flinched. He had to be on drugs. This had to be a hallucination.

“Hold on.”

Len knew he needed to shoot first and then ask questions later. They called him Cold for a reason, dammit. He needed to put a bullet in this man’s brain before he did anything else. Before he did something to Len.

Except the thief couldn’t bring himself to reach for his gun, even as every fiber of his being was screaming at him to move, even as his crew was screaming over the coms that no longer had any signal.

The hand touching his arm was soft and warm, so Len let the man—whatever he might be—pull him forward to wherever he would take him. After all, it was better facing one lone guy rather than an army of soldiers probably waiting outside the door.

Len didn’t remember much because a whirlwind and light and _sound_ shot passed him and he dropped to the ground somewhere where there was dirt. He felt around, his stomach threatening to unload itself when a meek sound made him turn.

The man from the tube was on the floor next to him, breathing harder than Len had ever seen a human being breathe. The night sky blinked down at them as the lights of the base twinkled in the distance. The gate surrounding the complex stood proudly as if it had been undisturbed.

Len needed a drink. Maybe he was already drunk? Or maybe the vials had had some residue on them that had seeped through his gloves. That had to be it. There was no other explanation.

He had to have passed out and this man had carried him to safety.

“I...” the man took another shuddering breath. “I need help. I can’t move.”

Len finally got a good look at him. The bushy eyebrows and beard covered most of a face that would’ve looked handsome otherwise. The thin gown almost resembling something out of a hospital horror movie left little to the imagination. Pale feet poked out of the grass with spots of dirt flanking against the heels.

He should leave him. He should run to the rendezvous point where his sister was waiting with the getaway car. He should do something at least.

But no, this man had helped him. He had risked his skin and life to get Len out of the base faster than the speed of sound.

Len’s throat felt dry as he asked the man. “What’s your name?”

There was a dog tag around his neck and he went to pull it out to show Len. The serial number read BRE1286.

“So your name is Bree?”

The man shook his head. “Ba...r...y.” It was as if each syllable was a chore to say.

“Barry,” Len comprehended. “Your name is Barry?”

Barry nodded with a pained smile.

“Okay, Barry. I’m going to help you up but after that we’re parting ways. Understand?”

Barry made a sound of distress when Len went to pick him up. The man was skinny but still weighed a good few pounds so Len had to maneuver him bridal style. Barry clutched his neck like his life depended on it and Len fought to blow the hair out of his face. Something wet was dripping into his arm and Len winced when he saw the painful gashes on Barry’s feet. Even though it clearly hurt, neither said a word.

The terrain was rough, especially when carrying another person, but Len managed. There were voices coming from the base, even as the pair ducked down and took a rockier path to get to the simple black SUV tucked between two rocks to hide from any unwanted visitors. Barry murmured something unintelligible as Len used one hand to knock on the side of the door.

Lisa Snart, aka Glider, rolled the window down. She was dressed all in black, much like Len, except her hair was immaculate like always and not an ounce of dirt covered her fingernails.

“Lenny, I was starting to get worried,” Lisa said in her melodic voice. Then her eyes fell on the body of Barry being cradled in Len’s arms. “Who is _that_?”

“A stowaway.” Len placed Barry in the back of the car long ways so his bloody feet were comfortable. “He’s hurt. When we get into town he’s leaving. End of story.”

“Alright. Whatever you say, brother dear.”

The army base was in the middle of nowhere and would take at least a 4 hour car ride back to civilization, 3 if Lisa was driving. Len let himself lull off to the car bouncing as Lisa turned on her rock and pop playlist on the radio.

Barry barely stirred the few times Len glanced back to make sure he was at least still in the car. The man’s head rolled to the side, even as his closed eyes fluttered. That meant he was dreaming.

“So,” Lisa said when another song ended. They were halfway to reaching their destination where Cisco and Hartley sat waiting. “What’s the deal with tall, dark, and hairy back there?”

Len sighed. He should’ve known this was coming. “He’s the one responsible for getting me out.”

Lisa pursed her lips and kept her eyes on the road, even if there wasn’t much road to go by. It was all Nevada desert, stretching on for miles without end, especially in the early hours just before the sun decided to make its way to the horizon.

“Is he dangerous?” She asked after a moment.

“I don’t know what he is.”

Lisa sighed. “Then what is he doing here, Lenny?”

Len paused, letting his hands tap on the dashboard. He could only be this anxious around Lisa.

“I don’t know,” he repeated.

Lisa pulled over, the SUV rolling to a halt in the middle of nowhere. Even though Barry had been asleep, he seemed awake now, jumping to attention when Lisa threw her head around.

“Out,” she commanded. “Now.”

Len didn’t have time to protest before his sister was practically kicking open the door to lead Barry out of the car. She looked him up a down for a moment however and decided finally to let him stay in the car with his nurse gown hiked around him and his feet dangling almost in the dirt.

“Lisa,” Len hissed and tried to pull her back into the car. She didn’t budge. “What are you doing?”

Lisa barely glanced his way as she regarded Barry. “Talk. What are you? Who are you? What do you want with my brother?”

Barry’s eyes went wide as tears threatened to tumble down his cheeks. If this gave Lisa sympathy, she didn’t show it.

“I...” Barry seemed to dart his eyes around as if to search for words. “He saved me.”

Funny that Barry had already said that. He also negated to tell Lisa about the heated kiss Len and him had shared which made Len eternally grateful.

“You save him,” Lisa repeated. “And what? You just decided to tag along and get info on us?”

“No! That’s not it at all.” Barry quieted and deflated into himself. “They were experimenting on me and I...wanted out. Lenny, your brother, was the only one I had seen in ages. He touched my test tube and...woke me up.”

“Woke you up?” It was Len’s turn to speak. “From what?”

“My sleep of course.”

Lisa sighed deeply and for a second Len saw her defenses crumple. She was younger than him by 8 years, his own age of 40 already apparent in his few grey hairs, but Lisa looked immaculate and very much in her prime. It also didn’t help her motherly love tended to outshine whenever she was trying to be threatening because she leaned closer to Barry and went to pet his boney knee.

Barry let her, even if he stilled his moments to gaze at her with wide green eyes.

“How long were you asleep, Barry?”

“204 years I think. Give or take.”

Len blanched. 204 _years?_ That didn’t sound right. Especially when Barry couldn’t have been more than Lisa’s age, even with the beard.

Len crossed his arms. “Are you sure it’s not 204 days?”

Barry’s smile held something sad. “It was years. They kept me on ice to try and control me.”

“And why was that?” Lisa asked in dread.

Barry shook his hand as if it was cold. Except it wasn’t that cold, Len barely needed a jacket even though he always wore one. Barry continued to shake his hand until it disappeared, no _blurred_ , in midair.

So Len hadn’t been imagining anything. He had really...

“I’m a speedster,” Barry said with a small smile. “I’m not from here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated <3


	2. Meet the New Recruit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t updated in a while, life has gotten in the way. I promise I’ll make the next chapter extra long this one is kinda short, but enjoy! I’ll also be updating my merman Barry AU sometime this weekend too so go take a look too. Comments are life and they help me get inspired.

Hartley stared at the new and _temporary_ edition to their team.

They had finally convinced this ‘Barry’ to change into something that didn’t show his ass like he was in some doctor porno film. The button down had been Hartley’s—something he would never wear—but the skinny jeans had been Leonard’s, faded and worn yet oh so right on Barry’s legs. Even if the lanky and submissive type wasn’t Hartley’s style, he still could admit Barry was hot under the full beard.

“So let me get this straight,” Cisco said again. Hartley had to roll his eyes for the insane stupidity in the room. “You’re an alien. Like an actual alien?”

Barry ruffled his hair as if it wouldn’t stick up anymore. “Not exactly? I’m not...from here. Where I come from it’s kinda like space and time are one and I can do things that aren’t possible.”

“So you’re a time traveler?” Lisa asked next. She was sitting dead center on one of the twin beds in the bedroom, flanked by Cisco on one side. Hartley occupied the other bed, spread out like he should be, while Barry sat awkwardly on the small couch in front. “Can you show us? Go back in time? Oh, I would love to meet Cleopatra and trade fashion tips!”

Barry laughed at the joke but still played with his hair.

“Of course he can’t do that,” Hartley said for him. “Spare me the ‘oh, why not’ talk. It’s simple logic and quantum theory. Anything that happens in the past that’s not supposed to happen—“

“Will mess up the future.” Cisco interrupted. “I know how it works, I’ve seen Back to the Future, Hart.”

“Several times.” Lisa snickered. “I think the CD at home is burned from overuse.”

“Back to the future?” Barry asked. They all snapped their eyes to him and he jerked away. “Is that...something I should know?”

Cisco gasped. “You haven’t seen Back to the Future?”

“No?”

Hartley grumbled a curse word as Cisco launched into his movie tirade. Barry took in the new information with wide eyes, almost like he was a newborn child. It was both adorable and a little disorienting that a man older than Hartley looked at him for guidance on something as trivial as old movies.

“And that’s not all,” Cisco continued. “The third film is western. Do you know about cowboys and Indians, Barry?”

Barry nodded. “I’ve seen them a few times when I run. They were sworn enemies, but some learned to be good friends so those are my favorites.”

Now it was Cisco’s turn to gape like a fish. “Wait wait, go back. You’ve _seen_ cowboys? That’s wicked rootin’ and tootin’, man!”

“I’ll be rooting and tooting my foot in your face if you don’t cut that out,” Hartley snarled.

Cisco gave him his best menacing glare which only made the engineer look constipated. Hartley grinned at the short victory just as Leonard came in through the door and shut it closed behind him. It was still night, but the heavy glow of morning was creeping up on the single window overlooking the standard hotel in the middle of the desert.

Leonard tossed the plastic bag he had been holding to Lisa. “Here. Some amenities I picked up. There’s some stuff for Barry in there too.”

Lisa picked up the bag with two fingers. “And why can’t you give Barry his stuff. I’m not the help.”

“I have a phone call to take.”

Lisa made a sound of disgust Leonard slipped out of the room and back outside, holding his phone to his ear. If Hartley hadn’t heard the buzz of the ringer, he could’ve sworn the boss wanted to be anywhere but in there.

“So...” Cisco said to draw the conversation away from the door. “Do you know what a phone is, Barry?”

“A smartphone?” Barry nodded. “Yeah. A.R.G.U.S. agents carried them all the time. I wasn’t allowed to use one because they kept me constantly under ice, but I know a few things. Cat videos are always popular.”

Hartley chuckled at the joke. Funny AND hot. Who knew aliens could be so delightful. He was especially charmant et fringant.

“I’m Vibe,” Cisco was saying when Hartley decided to tune back into the conversation. “Lisa is Glider because she’s our getaway driver and can get any ride to purr like a kitten.”

“Aww, you flatterer,” Lisa said with a giggle.

“Hartley is Piper because he’s as annoying as the actual Pied Piper in the fairytale.”

“No,” Hartley huffed. “I’m called Piper because I can have anyone doing whatever I want like they’re under some kind of spell.”

“So you have powers too?” Barry asked.

“Only if you could the power of bossing people around,” Cisco muttered under his breath. Hartley made sure to aim for his hair with a pillow. Cisco clutched at his head when the pillow messed up his hair.

“None of us have superpower, honey,” Lisa said and sat on as many pillows as she could so Cisco couldn’t throw any. “We use code names just in case people are listening to us.”

“Listening to you? Why would they do that?”

“Why indeed.” Hartley wrinkled his nose. “Why do you think, pretty boy?”

Barry blushed a pleasant shade of red. “I don’t know. Len saved me and you all have been so kind. I thought you’d be saints or work with the church?”

If Hartley had been drinking something he would’ve done the biggest spit take recorded in history. “Saints? I’m adding naive to the list of qualities. No no, Barry. We’re thieves of course.”

“The best of the best,” Cisco said proudly.

“Damn right.” Hartley kicked off his shoes. “Ain’t got nothing on us.”

The winkle on Barry’s forehead was troubling. “But aren’t thieves...bad?”

“Some of them, yes,” Lisa agreed. “But we try not to be. We only work odd jobs here and there to survive.”

Cisco cleared his throat and Hartley gave Lisa a look too. She quickly covered the gold hoops around her ears with her hair.

“They were a family heirloom,” she huffed.

“Oh yeah?” Hartley raised his eyebrow. “Which family?”

“My mother’s cousin’s father on his dad’s side. That one.”

Cisco turned his head to the side. “You told me you barely remember your mother.”

Lisa raised her hands in exasperation. “I can’t win with any of you! What are you Sherlock and Watson all of a sudden?”

“Actually,” Barry cut in as he looked at the ceiling. “Sherlock Holmes was originally supposed to be named Sherrinford, but after Sir Doyle attended the Marylebone Cricket Club, he changed the name. Funny isn’t it? I thought it was when I passed through that time period.”

Hartley blinked. Not only had Barry traveled in time, but he had also been present for certain events, timeless in a way no one else could be. Barry was in a league all of his own. He was like a time lord, a speedy time lord.

“Where did you say you were from again?” Hartley asked. He could feel the twinkle in his eye. “Was it space or time or...something else entirely?”

Barry rubbed the back of his head. “In laymen terms it’s how normal people see time and space, but for me I call it the Speedforce. It’s where beings like me were created and we grew up.”

“The Speedforce,” Lisa echoed in wonder. “Could you take us there?”

Barry looked shy for a moment. “I can try? I’m kinda weak right now though. And I’m not supposed to mess with time too much.”

“What happens then?”

They were all on the edge of their seat.

“I could break the world as we know it,” Barry said with a dry laugh. “People would die and time would cease to exist. We would all go poof.”

Hartley could barely contain his excitement. Barry was going to be a wonderful edition to the team.

Cisco must’ve also sensed his feelings because he cleared his throat to grab the attention of the room.

“I think we should make a code name for you, Barry.” Cisco grabbed a pencil and notepad from his backpack at the foot of the bed. He motioned for Barry to join them on the opposite bed and Hartley practically jumped for joy when Barry sat next to him.

“I’m thinking Blur. No, Streak?” Cisco shook his head and jotted something down. “Too much like shriek. You don’t have sound powers do you?”

“I uhh—“ Barry clutched his head. “Would you believe me if I told you I don’t remember?”

Cisco continued as if nothing was wrong. “What about Velocity? I’m not married to it but it’s a pretty cool word.”

“Named after the serum you didn’t get out in time,” Hartley mocked and gave Barry the side eye. “It’s so great to have a new team player named after your failure.”

Cisco waved a pencil in the air like a baton. “That wasn’t my fault and you know it! A lot went wrong.”

“It is your fault, so yes, Velocity would be a great name for Barry.”

“Yeah, I don’t like it anymore,” Barry said glanced between Cisco and Hartley like a deer caught in headlights. “I think my name is fine. What’s wrong with Barry?”

“This is just in case the government comes after you. Haven’t you seen any action movie ever?” Cisco chewed on the end of the eraser. “What about Impulse?”

“Oooh.” Lisa’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. “I like that one. Has a nice ring to it.”

“I agree with Barry,” Hartley said and he arched his head to almost look at Barry upside down and through his lashes. “I think he should get to choose his own name.”

“I think you three should leave Barry out of this because he isn’t part of the team.” Leonard said curtly before he slammed the door and walked into the room.

Cisco stopped writing, Lisa stared straight ahead, and even Hartley drew back with a pout. Barry was the only one that stared at Leonard with a smile on his face.

“Hi, Len,” he cooed from his place at the bed.

Leonard nodded in his direction. “Barry.”

They all jumped to attention, drawing nearer when Leonard positioned himself against the wall. Cisco and Lisa joined Hartley and Barry on Hartley’s bed—it was technically all of their beds since they took sleeping shifts, but at this particular time Hartley didn’t mind—and waited for Leonard to speak.

“There’s been a change of plans,” the boss announced. “Wells wants to meet at 3pm sharp. That means we have only have 11 hours and 18 minutes to get everything settled and have Barry be on his merry way. Capiche?”

Hartley was about to open his mouth to interject when Barry put his hand on his arm. Lisa happened to be the one to voice her negativity towards the plan.

“Wells can wait for us to get there. Barry needs our help first, Lenny. Can we keep him?”

“Yeah, Lenny,” Cisco said and pet Barry’s hand affectionately. “At least let him stay the night. The poor guy doesn’t have a place to go. You’d really toss him out?”

“Yes,” Leonard said simply, and straightened his jacket. “I’m sure Barry has places to go, people to see. Don’t you?”

“Actually, I don’t.” Barry winced. “Or I can’t remember. Everything’s fuzzy.”

Barry went back to rubbing the back of his head. Hartley took this as his cue to stand up from the bed and approach Leonard head on. Even with Leonard’s taller height and slightly larger build, that didn’t stop Hartley from giving the boss a piece of his highly superior mind.

“I vote he stays. All in favor?”

Lisa and Cisco raised their hands in agreement. Even Barry waved at the last second to show his support.

“That’s settled,” Hartley said, smirking. Leonard’s eyes were impossibly blue, especially when he was angry. “Guess who’s rooming with moi.”

Len snarled, but otherwise didn’t say another word as everyone cheered. Instead he locked himself in the single bathroom they all shared, the lock clicking into place with a snap.

Lisa was the first to roll her eyes and comment.

“Gee, Hartley. Must you be such an ass to my poor brother?”

Hartley crossed his arms. “He’s letting Barry stay. I did that, don’t forget.”

“I won’t,” Barry interrupted. He had moved to stand near the couch as he poked it with a finger. “Thank you for letting me stay by the way. Really.”

The hotel room wasn’t nearly as glamorous as any of their safe houses, but Barry looked at it like it was a castle, or made of solid gold. Hartley couldn’t tell if the coiling in his stomach was from curiosity or something else.

Cisco smiled. “Anytime, dude. Glad Len got your alien butt got outta that lab fast. Not sure what else they would’ve done to you otherwise.”

Barry winced and rubbed his head. “Yeah...guess we’ll never know.”

XXXXX

Len unlocked the bathroom an hour and 17 minutes after Lisa had knocked to make sure he hadn’t fallen and broken a hip.

The room was dark save for the night light Cisco had sworn by, tucked in the corner so no one would accidentally hit themselves on the sides of the beds. A single nightstand in between the two full beds, housed the blinking, digital clock stuck on 1:23 AM.

Hartley lay tucked in one bed, stiff as a board. His glasses were still plastered to his face so Len gingerly took them off and Hartley murmured something scientific about the benefits of sleep.

On the other bed Cisco lay curled up on Lisa’s side, snoring softly. They looked like a Renaissance painting, hair strewn about like halos and their arms encircling each other in the sheets. Lisa’s small smile when she settled deeper in her pillow made Len put off hanging Cisco out to dry for another week.

The last member of the group lay on the couch, looking more like a rolled up tortilla than a man. His legs barely fit on the small couch, but the rest of him was covered by the simple blue blanket Len always used when he took his short naps. Someone must’ve also lent him their razor because he no longer had that scruffy beard making him look homeless.

Len crossed the small space between the couch and the door to rifle through the mini fridge, all the while Barry tossed and turned in his sleep. While Hartley moved to get himself more comfortable, Barry looked like he was having war flashbacks with his scrunched up nose and constant kicks.

He didn’t move to stop Len, only burrowed himself closer to the blanket and the scratchy pillows.

The sound of the beer cap opening made Len flinch when he no longer heard Barry’s whimpers and he felt a pair of eyes staring at his back.

“Yes, Barry?”

There was a ruffling from behind him as Barry sat up and rubbed his eyes. “Is it morning already?”

“No. You may sleep for a few more hours.”

“Oh.”

Barry settled back into the couch as Len took a sip of his beer. The taste was crisp compared to the hot air coming from the broken air conditioner.

“Did I wake you up?” Barry asked in a small voice.

“No.” Len gestured to the beer in his hand. “Was thirsty. Now go back to sleep.”

Len picked up Cisco’s backpack and produced the new license plate for the van. Better safe than sorry when it came to the authorities, especially the government. He’d have Lisa take a look at the paint job to maybe change the color or at least make it look as inconspicuous as possible.

“Yes?” Len asked when he felt Barry hadn't stopped watching him.

“Thank you,” Barry said. “Thank you for saving me and thank you for bringing me here.”

Len nodded, moving to the door and opening it slowly. “No problem, Barry.”

He finally turned to see Barry’s smile amidst the blanket tucked along his chin. Len gave a huff and closed the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw “charmant et fringant” means charming and dashing in French.


	3. When Lenny’s Away, the Rest Will Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....this has taken me longer than I anticipated...
> 
> I’m really sorry I haven’t updated sooner! I just started a new job and college has been slowly kicking my ass. I’ll try to update more frequently in the next coming weeks, but please bear with me on this fanfic and the others I will be updating in the next few days. Again, I’m really sorry this update took forever. I hope you guys enjoy.

Lisa paced back and forth as her brother finished paying the clerk and left the convenience store in a hurry. He walked at leisurely pace, but she knew deep down he only did that when something was wrong.

“What happened now?” Lisa asked when he handed her the bag of M&Ms she had asked for.

“He didn’t know anything,” Len replied and tried to steal a green M&M. Lisa allowed it, just this once. “A.R.G.U.S covers their tracks.”

“They’re the government. What’d you expect, Lenny? They probably have the mothership hidden under a box of packing peanuts shaped like little aliens.”

Len have her a look.

“What? I listen to Cisco and Hartley.” Lisa shrugged. “Mostly. They have vivid imaginations.”

“None as vivid as someone else I know.”

Lisa hit Len with the half empty bag of M&Ms. He smirked when he was able to steal a handful in midair before they hit the dirty parking lot to the gas station.

“You’re lucky you’re my brother or I wouldn’t feed you.”

Len’s smirk grew as he boarded his motorcycle. “I paid for those fair and square.”

“You mean you stole them and you left me outside.”

“Did not.”

“Did too.”

“Get on the damn bike before I leave you here.”

Lisa scoffed but she climbed on behind her brother. Len kicked the bike into gear and they rode off, trailing smoke as the gas station faded from view. The tall grasses of the countryside obstructed the view for miles and miles so there was nothing to look at but the shabby dirt road in front of them and the mountains in the distance.

“So,” Lisa said when Len slowed down a little to hear her. “Was the clerk cute at least?”

“Unless you’re into middle aged men with chip on their shoulder.”

“I could always use a sugar daddy.”

Len made a noise that almost made the bike loose control, but Lisa held him tighter for reassurance. The wind made her hair coil tightly around her shoulders.

“Kidding,” she joked. “Plus I got a cute nerd waiting for me at home so don’t you blow this job and get us killed.”

“When have I ever.”

Lisa rolled her eyes. ”I can’t believe you’d lie to your own sister, Lenny.”

“I lie to you all the time.” Len picked up speed, causing the motorcycle to lurch forward. “Runs in the family.”

They rode the rest of the way in comfortable silence, the only indication they were going to civilization by the train tracks popping up in the distance. Len has marked their destination on a paper map, committed it to memory, and then burned it so no one would find it. It wasn’t long before they reached a small town and Len pulled up to a stop beside a rundown department store.

“This it?” Lisa asked. “Looks kinda drafty, don’t you think?”

There were a few other stores with people inside, but no one paid attention when Len climbed off his bike and held the door open to a small, rundown antique shop. Lisa wrinkled her nose as she stepped inside and shook out her jacket next to one of the many dusty bookshelves covering the hideous wallpaper.

“It smells like someone’s dreams died in here.”

Len ignored her and immediately made his way to the back where a woman stood behind a cash register. She looked as old as the rusty suit of armor adorning the wall and the other knick-knacks on the shelves. Nothing tickled Lisa’s fancy like a good piece of chainmail and a matching pair of knives, but the books made the space feel crowded and less expensive.

“Medieval I take it?” Len motioned to the armor. “Must be worth a fortune.”

“To the highest bidder anything is worth a fortune,” the older woman replied. “How may I help you?”

“I’m looking for a Mr. Zoom. Tell him Cold is here.”

“Do you have an appointment?”

The woman failed to hide her surprise when Len pointed his gun in her face faster than she could blink. Lisa chuckled and draped an arm over her brother’s shoulder.

“Now be a dear and do as he says,” Lisa smirked. “My brother can be very persuasive.”

Without another word the woman pressed a hidden button under one of the dusty bookshelves and a screeching _BEEP_ opened up a hidden doorway that swung open to reveal a set of stairs. When Lisa went to peek her head inside, the stairs were as dark as her eye-bags in the morning and they tumbled down to an even darker, danker place.

“You could’ve asked politely,” the old woman seethed, even as she shook a boney finger. “Point a gun at my face again and you’ll be pulling it out of your teeth.”

Len jerked his arm away to pocket the gun, a smirk on his face. “Much obliged.”

Lisa descended the stairs after her brother all the while she glanced back as the bookshelf closed itself, sealing them in. The smell was almost enough to make her turn back, even as she used her phone as a flashlight.

“If we die, I’m suing you for everything you own,” she whispered to her brother.

Len didn’t look back, only took the stairs two at a time while lingering at the bottom. “Good luck finding my retirement fund. It’s hidden far away where you can’t find it.”

“What? You think you hiding a few gold bars in your dirty underwear is gonna stop me?” Lisa tossed her hair. “Have you met me? I’m in the sewers. For you.”

“Technically we’re not in the sewers, we’re underground. These tunnels lead in either direction. Perfect for a cozy meeting with the boss.”

Lisa crossed her arms. “I thought you didn’t take orders from anyone but our momma.”

Len stole her a glance. “I never said I wasn’t the boss.”

They continued down the left tunnel with Len leading the way and Lisa bringing up the rear while trying to hear any sound of incoming disaster. Even with the phone light, it was still hard to see in the dark, and along the way she almost tripped and fell smack into her brother’s shoulder. The door at the end of the 5 minute trek was the only way to any civilization.

“Well?” Lisa motioned to the handle. “Open it.”

“Ladies first.”

Lisa shoved the door open all the while giving her best dirty look. Her brother went in first, his head held high, all business. It was time to bring out the ugly side of role play.

Wells sat in a velvet chair surrounded by other men in suits at long wood table. They seemed to be playing some type of cards or poker because there was a big potluck in the middle of the table filled with stacks of cash, gold bars, and the occasional ring or bracelet. There was also human teeth, a finger, and a decaying skulls buried in the heap.

Wells waved dramatically when Leonard approached him. His yellow suit looked overly professional and flamboyant, leaving even Lisa to roll her eyes.

“Lovely you could finally make it,” Wells said all smiles. His glasses flashed as white as his teeth when he shook each of the sibling’s hands. “Come. Sit. You missed so much.”

“The meetup point wasn’t exactly easy to reach,” Len said with a scowl. He nodded to the other men at the table. “You also didn’t say there‘d be more guests.”

“Nonsense,” Wells exclaimed. “We’re all friends here. Sit.”

After those words, Lisa was shoved into a chair besides her brother at the table. It was distinctly aware she was also the only woman when the others gave her hungry looks. She made show to bash her teeth and stick out her middle finger.

“Where was I,” Wells said as he took his seat at the head of the table once again. “Ah, yes. Black market trading. How delightful. Now, do you have those vials I requested?”

Len passed the vials from inside his coat. When Wells opened one, his smile was dark and twisted. He pocketed them without another word.

The men around the table shifted, no longer playing their cards, but each like a hunting dog awaiting their next command. Lisa felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as she glanced around. Len had that cold, calculating look on his face.

“I want my money,” he said. “Hold up your end of the bargain or we’re done.”

“What’s the rush?” Wells said as he picked at a nail. “Stay a while. You might see I have more to offer.”

“Besides a bad fashion sense, I don’t think so. So I see you’re broke if you’re not going to pay what I asked.”

Wells’s smile fell slightly. “I’m not broke, as promised your money is right here.”

A briefcase was tossed in the middle of the pot of miscellaneous winning items. One of the men in suits opened it to reveal crisps stacks of cash, but before Lisa could stretch and touch one, the case was slammed shut.

“I don’t think you’d suppose another deal?” Wells asked.

Len narrowed his eyes. “What do you want?”

“Simple really. You and your team of no good thieves are the best in the business. And the best in the business should work for the best pay. I propose to double your last pay, triple it if you want in exchange for as much information as you can get regarding A.R.G.U.S. and what you saw that night in their laboratories.”

“A.R.G.U.S? You want information on them? That’s all.”

“Information. Some files. You might have to break in there again if there’s no trace on the outside. This should be a walk in the park by your standards. It should be done in a few days.”

“A few days? You’re kidding me,” Lisa said, even as her brother twisted his head in an annoying way. “We need more time. Days aren’t gonna cut it.”

Len raised his hand to silence her. “We’ll do it. Although, my sister has a point. More time would hold better results.”

Wells crossed his fingers together and leaned forward. “Then you have my agreement. You have a week, no more than a week an a half if absolutely necessary. We will still be in explicit contact in case something goes wrong. I can’t have any loose ends, just in case.”

The briefcase was once again thrust under Lisa’s nose, but this time she was able to take it. The sweet smell of money drifted to her nose and she let out a small puff of air in relief.

“Consider this a down payment as motivation,” Wells said. “Any questions?”

“Just one,” Len said. “What files don’t you need exactly?”

Wells’s smile would’ve put Satan’s grin to shame. “Ever heard of a Particle Accelerator?”

XXXXX

Barry carried his bowl of tokens as Cisco led him deeper into the rows of colorful screens and shooting machines. Kids of all ages ran around with their tickets, sporting neon colored bracelets so they wouldn’t get lost. The ticket lady had been nice enough to give Barry and his friends the biggest soda on the menu, so Barry cradled it close to his chest when they stopped at a spinning wheel near the middle of the arcade.

“Now remember, Ramon,” Hartley said as he tapped the crank on the machine. “When you use all of your tokens you can try to look for some in the back of the vending machine. I’m sure the rats would love a pit pocket.”

Cisco rolled his eyes and laughed through his teeth. “Ha ha! Very funny. Just for that you’re not getting the big dinosaur. I’m giving it to Barry.”

Barry’s eyes lit up. He remembered the dinosaurs like it was yesterday. Of course that couldn’t be right, his memory was probably still scrambled.

“You have real dinosaurs here?” He asked. “You shouldn’t keep them as pets. They have sharp teeth.”

“Duly noted,” Cisco said as he cranked the lever and hit a button after a few seconds. “Remind me to make sure the T-Rex is plastic before I buy it.”

There was a recorded track of people cheering as the big wheel spun around in a loop and images of cartoon fruits danced in a row. Tickets poured out of the little slot at the bottom of the machine. First five. Then six. Then it stopped at seven and the cheering died down.

“Congratulations,” the big announcer voice said through the speakers. “You have won...a banana!”

Bananas flashed across the screen and Cisco groaned.

“Again with the banana? Dammit!”

Barry watched the screen change back to its original merry music and the dancing fruits did a weird tango. “What’s wrong with bananas?”

“It means he’s a loser.” Hartley smirked. “This game is rigged. Everyone knows it.”

Cisco took the seven tickets in a huff. “Yeah well, I don’t seen you trying it.”

“Because I’m not stupid.” Hartley tapped his temple then tapped the machine. “You, on the other hand, love to be dumbed down by the computer AI. It’s basic arcade 101, never play the games in the middle of the room. They give the worst prizes and players have the worst luck.”

There was another game closer to the side with flashing disco lights and a colorful stepping pad. A couple of teenagers was busy stomping their feet to the beat to notice the massive amount of tickets pouring out for every continuous perfect they got in a row. When the song finally ended the guy drowned a whole bottle of water while his companion dabbed at her sweaty cheeks with a napkin.

“Now there’s a good game.” Hartley’s eyes lit up as he pulled out his own tokens to insert them in the slot. “Watch and learn, my lesser halves.”

Dance music started and Hartley set out to step to the beat, already drawing a small crowd with all of his perfect dance moves. He was pretty good and his feet had great rhythm, but for some reason Barry couldn’t step away from the wheel of fruit, even as Cisco tugged on his t-shirt.

“You okay there, buddy?” Cisco asked after another tug proved futile.

Barry motioned to the wheel game. “You think I can try?”

Cisco chuckled, producing three tokens from their bin. “Go for it, dude. You can play whatever you want.”

Barry took the tokens and carefully inserted them one by one so the dancing fruits returned on the screen.

“What should I aim for?” He asked as fruits poured into the screen. “If bananas are bad, what’s the good fruit?”

“It’s a game of chance. The goal is to get a cherry and win 50 tickets. The highest prize you could get is three cherries in a row which would get you 150 tickets in total, but it’s impossible.”

Barry smiled. “Nothing is impossible.”

The game started up again and Barry made sure to keep his eyes on the cherries at all times as they spun past. The flashing lights only made him concentrate harder, as if he himself was fueling the machine, amplifying its power so the screens glowed brighter than ever before. Just as the last of the fruit spun, he hit the button in rapid succession.

“Congratulations,” the announcer said. “You have won...three cherries!”

“No way!” Cisco shouted as rows of tickets shot out from the machine. He dropped to his knees to try and grab them all. “Bar—Barry, how are we going to carry all of this?”

Barry slurped the last remaining drops of soda from inside his cup and opened the top. Cisco started to meticulously place the lines of tickets into the cup so they would all fit, but after a while he just shoved the last remaining tickets inside of his pants.

“Damn,” Cisco’s smile could hang the mood. “We better get a bag or something because you, my friend, are playing more games!”

They turned back to Hartley’s game just as the song finished and he bowed with his score of 9.6 out of the perfect 10. People cheered and Hartley stepped off the dance machine, brandishing his own stack of tickets.

“Beat that,” he said and swiped Cisco’s cheek with the stack. “80 tickets easy.”

Cisco stood his ground. “Oh yeah? Barry just won 150 tickets. Eat your words, Hart! HA!”

Hartley’s eyes went wide and he almost fumbled the tickets. “1— _150 tickets?_ You can’t be serious!”

“You wanna see?” Barry cheekily opened the lid of his cup, careful to not let any tickets spill out.

He might as well have given Hartley a diamond because the genius looked like he was about to have a stroke.

“I am so turned on right now,” he said with a huge grin. “We are going to win at everything!”

They played a few more luck games where Barry continued to press the buttons at the right time, winning an unlimited amount of tickets. Pretty soon all three of them had tickets stuffed in all of their pockets, and Hartley dragged a garbage bag behind him that turned heads. Barry was even able to get a perfect 10/10 at the dancing rhythm game, and teaming up with Hartley made another 200 tickets spew out of the machine.

“Last few tokens before I gotta get more,” Cisco announced as he shook the token cup to hear faint rattling. “Anyone up for hunting bad CGI zombies with crappy guns?”

All three of them took their positions for the classic shoot-em-up apocalypse styled zombie game where the undead poked at every corner. It was 4 to team, but the three of them took no time killing every zombie in their way, even as Hartley was the first to be mauled to chunks at level 5.

“Dammit,” he swore and dropped the gun back into its holster. “I can never get through that.”

Cisco laughed as brains exploded on his screen when a zombie got too close. “Who’s the loser now? HEY!”

Cisco didn’t fair better when a zombie swiped at his gun and he too died a gruesome death. Level 6 flashed across the screen, only Barry and his plastic rifle the last defense of the human race.

“Come on, dude. You got this.” Cisco cheered from the side as Barry reloaded his CGI gun and blasted three zombies in a row.

More kept pouring in from the sides, but it didn’t matter. As long as there were bullets in his gun, Barry kept firing. The explosions and gunfire weren’t synced correctly as more and more zombies howled when they exploded. Barry didn’t care, only the sweet smell of victory and the sticky sensation under his sneakers was all he felt when he passed level 6 with only a few hits to his health bar.

“Where’d you learn how to shoot like this?” Hartley asked as the game lagged. “Tre sexy.”

Barry laughed. “I’ve never played this game, but I’m a fast learner. In real life I don’t actually know how to shoot.”

Cisco pat his shoulder. “Better it doesn’t come to that, buddy. Killing zombies is one thing. People? That’s a whole different story.”

“There are plenty of people to hate,” Hartley said as he played with a string of tickets. “Some are crappier than these zombies.”

As if on cue, a big object hit the nearby foosball table, narrowly missing Cisco’s head. Barry was about to hop over the table and pick up the object when a younger kid was slammed into the ground behind him.

“Gonna go cry to your mommy?” Another boy mocked while his crew laughed.

The kid was repeatedly kicked as he cried. They had to be teenagers with their large backpacks slung over each shoulder, and pants barely covering their underwear.

Even with Barry’s speed, Hartley got there first, grabbing a nearby teenager by the front of his shirt to push him away. He also threw a mean right hook right in the center of the fray to get them away from the kid on the ground.

“What are you looking at, fags?” One of the other boys sneered. His nose was bleeding where Hartley had punched him.

“Oh, that’s it!” Hartley howled in fury and was about to tackle the boy to the ground if not for Cisco grabbing him by the middle. “Let go of me!”

The boy on the ground was still crying silently and an ugly purple bruise was prominent above his right cheek. Barry picked up the colorful object the boy had tried to crawl to, and approached with caution.

“You dropped this,” Barry said and held out the doll. It was a little bigger than he had imagined a doll would be, with pink cheeks, golden hair, and a rainbow dress.

The kid stared at him with wide eyes.

“What’s your name, buddy?” Barry tried again when he got no response.

“Alexander,” the boy said after a moment. “But my friends call me Axel.”

“My name’s Barry. I hope I can be your friend and call you Axel, if that’s okay?”

Axel nodded once and accepted the doll with delicate fingers. Barry laughed at the startling resemblance of the doll’s long ponytail to Axel’s own blond hair.

He watched the group of boys flinch when he stood up, and they moved away as a unit until only the main bully remained. He shrugged nonchalantly, even as Hartley got up in his face.

“I’d kick your ass into next week, but it’s clear my intelligence might suffer because of your lack of brain cells.” Hartley sneered. “Now get out of here before I chop off your tongue for even speaking to me.”

The bully’s smile faltered and his eyes watered. Even as tears ran down his face and he left crying, Hartley continued yelling at him. He only stopped when the whole arcade was silent, people moving away from them with looks of disgust and discomfort.

“Move along,” Hartley shouted to the crowd. “Unless you want a piece of me too!”

It took Cisco saying some words of forgiveness to keep Hartley from getting into another fight.

Barry led Axel back to Hartley and Cisco when everything had calmed down. After a moment of stares and mumbled introductions, Hartley dragged the huge garbage bag from behind Cisco and tossed it in Axel’s hands.

“Here,” he said plainly. “Sorry for the trouble.”

Axel’s eyes grew wide as he looked inside the bag. “But...these. I can’t—“

“You can and you will,” Hartley said as he pet Axel on the back. “Just promise if you see those guys again, pee on them or something for me.”

Axel’s smile was infectious as he took off back into the heart of the arcade. He only returned after a moment to give Barry a hug and waved at Hartley in gratitude.

Cisco took a deep breath when Axel’s blond head had disappeared. “That was close. Remind me to never pick a fight with you two.”

“I think we did something good,” Barry said with a wide smile. “That boy is never going to be bullied again.”

“I wouldn’t say never,” Hartley said. “I just hope he takes my advice. A good piss in someone’s mouth always gets them off your back.”

Cisco plugged his nose. “Gross. And we’re back to the same old Hartley.”

“Uh, I’ve always been the same. What’re you talking about, idiot?”

“I didn’t know you could be nice.”

“I can be nice.” Hartley crossed his arms. “Besides, I’m sure Barry can win us even more tickets if you got the dough, Ramon.”

“As long as you’re losing, I’m buying, Rathaway.”

As Hartley and Cisco continued to bicker, Barry watched as something caught his eye in the far corner.

A woman stood watching them, dressed in all black with a scowl on her face. Her blonde hair and blue eyes made her as menacing as the two guns strapped to her sides. If Barry hadn’t known better, he would’ve thought she was an undercover police officer.

But he did know better, and she was staring at him like he was her next target.

Before he could think, Barry took off, moving fast through the crowd whilst grabbing Hartley’s arm with one hand, and Cisco’s with the other. Time slowed down and he ran until they were outside the arcade where he released his friends into the crisp air.

Cisco shook violently before he turned his head and threw up on the sidewalk. “Madre de Dios. That was so cool, but so wrong for my stomach.”

Hartley started to swear in a language Barry couldn’t understand, and he too went to throw up his slushee in the gutter. “Next time, warn me.”

“I’m sorry, Barry said with an apologetic smile. “I saw something inside. Or rather...someone.”

He shuddered. That lady had given him the creeps, but yet she was still familiar to him in some way.

Cisco smacked his shoulder to break Barry out of his thoughts. “Even though I no longer have anything in my stomach, is that what it’s like to travel at super speed? Because duuuude, we are so doing that again.”

“Leave it to Cisco to hurl chunks and still be happy about everything,” Hartley muttered. “I gotta sit down.”

Cisco laughed even as he started to talk about equations and new ways of testing Barry’s powers. Barry was about to tell them about the woman in the arcade, but he stopped himself short, only nodding at Cisco trying to understand the speed force without really understanding anything at all.

Even as they walked back to the car (upon Hartley’s request), Barry still couldn’t shake the feeling he was being watched from the shadows.

XXXXX

“Wells gives me the creeps.”

“I know.”

“I never want to see him or his goons again. They wrecked my manicure.”

“I _know_.”

“If there was ever a guy that screamed serial killer it would be him, although he has a nice jawline.”

“Will you be _quiet?_ I’m trying to concentrate.”

Lisa frowned as Len drowned the last of his coffee. It had been the fourth one in a row, but he was seriously about to pop off and shoot up the place if Cisco or Hartley didn’t respond soon.

After the long explanation from Wells about his obsessing over A.R.G.U.S. technology, Len was no closer to understanding what the Particle Accelerator was or did. He wasn’t a genius and all of the scientific terms went over his head, but by the way Wells seemed to talk about how secret the project was it had to be something big. Maybe even alien speedster big.

“Have they texted you?” He asked Lisa, who was watching a ridiculous video about a dog catching a fly in midair. “They should be here.”

“Relax, Lenny. Have another coffee.” Lisa took a sip out of her own overly sweet cappuccino. He tapped his foot in annoyance. “On second thought, don’t. I think the caffeine is making you go crazy. Some tea?”

“I don’t want tea. I want to discuss our next job.”

“We just did. Wells has given us a week, just like you asked. Just relax and enjoy an afternoon with your little sister once in a while. We hardly spend time together, even though we live under the same roof.”

“I wonder why that is,” Len retorted while Lisa laughed at another video.

“Aw look. Lenny, they’re so cute. I want a pet.”

“You have one, his name is Cisco. Now, we need to figure out where they are so I can bash them both in the head for being late.”

Lisa smirked as she put her phone down on the table. Another minute ticked by and it took all of Len’s composure not to squirm and throw it at the wall. “What happened to Mr. Calm and Collected? Do as your name says and cool down.”

“Don’t you start quoting my own puns at me.”

Lisa pursed her lips together even as Len leaned back in his chair and willed himself to calm down. There was barely anyone in the small, outdated coffee shop, and the sun was already starting to go down. How could he be cool and collected while his two other crew members were out and about, probably parading around Barry like he was a walking science project!

Lisa must’ve noticed his nerves because she sighed.

“Fine. I’ll call Cisco. Maybe he’ll pick up if his phone hasn’t died.”

The phone rang as Lisa was about to hit the dial button, and both of them jumped at the sound. Lisa fumbled around with the phone and was able to get it on the third ring.

“Glider residence,” she answered. A smile erupted from her lips. “Hartley, baby! How are you? My brother is about to blow his top at you and Cisco for not answering.”

Len rolled his eyes as Lisa put her hand over the phone to obstruct Hartley’s voice.

“He says they’re fine and on their way. Cisco got into a little accident and accidentally lost his phone at the arcade. It’s alright though because Barry found it in a popcorn bucket when he had sped them out of there.”

Len jumped. “He did WHAT?”

Lisa shushed him as Hartley continued to ramble on. It was a few seconds before she put down her phone and calmly regarded her brother.

“They’re parking right now. I suggest you wipe that sour look off your face before you get wrinkles. Our good skin is all we have.”

Len put on his signature smirk just as Cisco, Hartley, and Barry came in through the doors. They were laughing and smiling as they made their way to the table and took up the three remaining seats Len had generously laid out for them. The ungrateful heathens should’ve gotten their own seats if they were going to be almost an hour late.

“We gotta little sidetracked,” Cisco said while he pulled his hair back and rubbed his neck. “You wouldn’t believe what super speed can do to you after a mountain of popcorn and three corn dogs.”

“I got it all on video,” Hartley said proudly. “‘Nerd Blowing Chunks on the Freeway’ is going to be a huge success once I post it.”

Cisco’s face turned red. “Don’t you dare.”

“Watch me.”

While Cisco and Hartley took the time to wrestle over each other’s phones, Barry was taking turns drinking every last drop Len had left behind in his empty coffee cups. Barry even emptied Lisa’s half finished cappuccino in one big slurp.

“You okay there, Barry?”

Barry wiped his face with the back of his hand and nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just had to super speed us out of the arcade before something happened. I’m starving.”

Len quirked his eyebrow. “If you’re hungry, go and order something.” He nodded at Lisa. “Anything you want. On me.”

Barry’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. “Really? Thanks.”

Before even Lisa could straighten herself and give her brother a dirty look for being left out, Barry was already pulling her away to grab every chip bag they could find at the concession stand.

Len cracked his fingers as Cisco gulped and Hartley looked a little pale.

“What exactly did you do with Barry today?” He started in a calm voice. “I specifically asked you two not to leave the hotel.”

“You think we were going to stay in that hellhole?” Hartley crossed his arms. “Just be happy we took him to an arcade and not the Hard Rock. Barry here sure can rack up the winnings.”

“We only left for a little while,” Cisco continued slower. “Like...a few hours.”

“You could’ve been discovered. We don’t know what Barry is, let alone who’s looking for him. You’re supposed to stay vigilant and wait for the next job.”

“That’s so boring,” Hartley complained. “Why are you worked up over nothing?”

“Because I had a little chat with Wells today and he’s been poking around at A.R.G.U.S.”

“Wait,” Cisco paused. “Didn’t we just rob A.R.G.U.S? Don’t tell me we have to go through that again.”

“A.R.G.U.S. and a whole new security system to get some files Wells wants. By this time next week they have to be delivered into his hands.”

“And you agreed to this...why?”

Len shrugged. “Triple the money. Could come in handy.”

Hartley leaned forward, his whole body almost taking up his side of the table completely. “So, you want to go back into that crazy lab maze for this lunatic because of what? Barry’s secret?”

“Wells doesn’t know anything about Barry. He wants some files on this machine. This...Particle Accelerator.”

Something fell with a crash and Len whirled around to see Barry, covered in coffee, a tray dangling from one hand. His face had gone white as if he had seen his own ghost in front of him, and his knuckles gripped the tray hard enough the plastic was staring to bend.

“No way,” Barry murmured, as if in a trance. “It can’t be.”

Lisa hurried to dab at the coffee stain before it could spread further.

“What is it, Barry?” Len asked. He willed the tight knot in his stomach to calm down, but he was already fearing the worse. “Do you know about this Particle Accelerator?”

“I know what it does,” Barry said once he had settled back down in his chair. Everyone gathered around him and no one moved. The darkness outside set a shadow over the table like a demon ready to prey on their souls.

“It can create dark matter particles,” Barry said after a moment. “And those particles can generate superpowers. Like mine.”


	4. The Worst Place to Rendezvous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for a wild ride folks. Also if you’re not comfortable with two grown men stuck in an *ehem* “adult” store, speak now or forever hold your peace.

“What do you mean he wants super powers? That’s insane!” Cisco yelled. Hartley hit him on the head and pointed to a nearby couple who was looking at him like he had just slaughtered a chicken. Cisco gave them his best dazzling smile. “Haha, sorry. New role playing game.”

Lisa crossed her arms in disbelief. “Wells is so loony it just might work.”

“No one says loony anymore, Lisa,” Hartley said. “But I agree. Are we really going to go through with this, knowing Wells might get super powers by the end of it?”

Cisco scratched his head. “Us getting some files doesn’t necessarily mean Wells can get superpowers. That seems like a big leap.”

“If he gets powers I say we should all get some. We would be contracted all over the world and make tons of money doing it.”

“And risk getting locked in a cell too.” Lisa shuddered. “Look what happened to poor Barry.”

“Trust me, it’s not fun being locked away,” Barry murmured. “You miss so much.”

The table grew quiet and Len took the time to access the situation and his crew. Sitting in a coffee shop table wasn’t the best place to talk about this, but as soon as they addressed the elephant on the room, the sooner they could get out of there and move on with their lives.

Wells had definitely lost a few screws in his head if he thought superpowers were going to magically pop out of a machine. Hell, if Len could even believe that, there were hundreds of things that could go wrong. The machine could explode and take out half the world, the government could get involved. Or worse, much much worse.

No, his first priority was to his crew and himself. Money came and went with the wind, and he would be smart about anything that happened next.

First things first, they had to talk about this somewhere else, where people wouldn’t think he was hosting a DnD game on a Wednesday like a couple of losers.

“Order your food to go and we’re leaving,” he said. “We’ll talk about this later.”

There were more people in the shop, all of them surrounding nearby tables but none said a word. A gentleman in an overly pressed suit sipped at his coffee as if he didn’t like it and his counterpart at another table did the same. Cisco sprang up from his chair and immediately moved away to talk the cashier about more drinks and their order. Lisa moved away to stand beside the bathrooms, casually looking at herself in the mirror and in the reflection of the whole store. Hartley stayed in his chair tapping his foot.

“I don’t like this,” the genius said. He pursed his lips and darted his eyes back and forth. “Not one bit. Something’s wrong.”

Len felt it too, like two hands slowly closing around his neck, but he didn’t say anything else. He caught one of the men in suits blatantly staring at him, but instead of acknowledging it he tapped Barry twice on his wrist to get his attention.

“Can you do anything else besides super speed?”

Barry looked thoughtful for a moment. “I can vibrate depending on the frequency of the object, but no super hearing here. Why? What’s go—“

“LENNY!”

Everything went to shit in a heartbeat.

Cisco screamed out a curse in Spanish and the whole coffee shop plunged into chaos. The couple drinking coffee at the other table pulled out guns and started to shoot. The baristas and cashiers screamed, moving to run out the doors that were also quickly blocked off by more people dressed in black suits. Len barely had time to duck under a table before a bullet grazed his head, imbedding itself in the wall.

He could see Lisa duck as a flurry of bullets came her way, but she slid behind another table and pulled out her own gun from inside her jacket. Cisco crawled on his hands and knees behind the register, motioning with his head to the back room where there was an exit.

“We need to get out of here,” Len hissed under his breath. Lisa nodded and kept shooting, even as more holes were being made on the side of the table.

There were at least seven people in suits including the couple in the corner, and Len was fresh out of escape plans. The back exit or the bathrooms were the best course of action, but there was no way to get there without being turned into minced meat.

“We’re pinned down!” Hartley yelled from behind his table. “We can’t hold on much longer over here.”

“Don’t you think I know that!” Len screamed back something hit him square in the chest and he was pushed back by an invisible force.

It wasn’t an unpleasant sensation, almost like for a split second he was lifted into the air by the wings of an angel. Then again he could have imagined it because he was suddenly next to Cisco, Lisa at his side, and Hartley appeared out of nowhere after him. The only thing he couldn’t imagined was the look of shock from all of the other people, including Lisa.

“What? How?” She exclaimed.

Len caught Barry flashing his best shit eating grin as they all made their way out the back where more people were huddled. The sound of guns was still prominent, even as the men in suits gave each other orders to advance beyond the confines of the shop.

“I threw their guns outside, but it looks like they still had some more,” Barry said. “What do we do?”

Len blinked. There was no way his brain would process that in time, but he came up with the next reasonable course of action next to zipping out of there Barry style.

“We split up,” he said. “Get to the car and I’ll grab the bike. Cisco, Hartley, you take Lisa and Barry out of here, understand? I’ll meet up with you at the safe house.”

“What?” Lisa balked. She looked like she had swallowed a golf ball. “Lenny, we’re not leaving without you.”

“I don’t care.” Len practically shoved his crew to the exit. They passed one of the baristas who was crying in the corner and he momentarily felt sorry for her. Then he realized the back door was literally wide open and she was stupid for staying instead of running. “That’s an order.”

Cisco and Hartley stole quick glances but nodded solemnly at his command. Barry stood there hugging himself watching the same girl cry her eyes out.

“You heard the man,” Hartley said. “Let’s move it.”

He went out the door first followed by Cisco who tugged Lisa behind him with enough force they both almost stumbled on the threshold. The last rays of light casted shadows on walls that made their figures look smaller than usual.

“You better not die, Lenny, because when we’re safe I’m gonna kill you,” were Lisa’s last words before she took off to the left in the direction of the car.

Only Barry remained and Len awkwardly looked at him, waiting to see what the kid would do. The silence was almost annoying.

“Barry, what are you still doing—“

A bullet hit the side of the wall and Len staggered back to hide for cover. Christ, he couldn’t catch a break. More men in suits were coming through the other side, conveniently where he needed to go. Pretty soon they would get inside and that wouldn’t end well.

Len fumbled around for his own gun just as something rolled next to him and he quickly ducked out of the way. Gas flooded the floor and he coughed trying hard to hold his breath.

“Len,” someone said and Len almost jumped out of his skin before he blinked his eyes to see Barry crawling through the fog. “We need to get out of here.”

Len coughed and covered his nose with two fingers. “My bike is parked on the—”

His voice felt far away and things were starting to get fuzzy. His lungs felt like they were being surrounded by metal bands, pulling and choking him from the inside. He could no longer see his hands crawling on the ground or Barry’s face looming inches from his own.

“Len?”

That was his _name_ , right? Len? Lenny? Leonard.

He snapped out of it and hit his head with his hand. A voice called him from far away and Leonard slumped forward, trying with his last bit of strength to get away from another canister spewing fog.

“Barry?” He croaked. Trying to cover his face with his jacket wasn’t helping. “We need...I can’t...”

Len’s stomach lurched. It reminded him of the first time Lisa had begged him to ride the county fair rollercoaster and he had almost lost his whole small intestine by the first skyscraper drop. The panic in the back of his mind was dizzying and he fought to try and regain consciousness before he fully blacked out.

The breath entered his body like a bullet of its own and Len sucked in air like he had been drowning. He coughed through the crisp, sharp feeling of almost coming back to life.

“Len!” Barry’s blurry face lit up as if he had seen a firework. “You’re okay! Oh my god, I thought something had happened to you.”

Len cringed when he felt Barry wrap him up tight in a hug that smelled faintly of burnt rubble and coffee. He felt really warm and strange, but he guessed it had to do with the amount of tear gas he had inhaled. He tried not to think about how close Barry’s hips were, especially when the speedster drew back with another large smile.

“Yes. I’m fine.” Len tried waving Barry away to no avail. You’re sitting on my—Just get off.”

“Oh! Right.”

Len slowly detached himself from Barry, even as the speedster murmured something that sounded entirely against it. He patted himself down, finding all of his limbs still in the right place even though his head was a little woozy. His gun was still in his jacket pocket even though there were large stains on his shirt he really hoped weren’t blood.

Wherever they were was really dark, almost murky, and Len squinted to see what was happening around him, even as the back of his head collided with something hard.

He whirled around, expecting something like a back alley but he was meant with a wooden board with hooks on the sides meant for hanging things. Good thing he hadn’t slammed his head on that or he’d be in a whole other amount of pain right now.

“I got you out of there as fast as I could,” Barry explained. “I didn’t know where the car was so I took us to the first empty place I could find. I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry?”

Len’s voice caught in his throat. Rather than rejoice and be happy they had made it out alive, Barry was sorry. There had to be some form of disconnection or maybe speedster brains didn’t work like normal human brains, but Len couldn’t possibly let that go.

“You don’t need to be sorry for anything, Barry. Never apologize for saving someone’s life, even if they hate you for it.”

Barry’s smile looked like Len had bought him the moon and then some. The speedster ducked down for another hug but Len sidestepped him, almost tumbling off the bench was sitting on.

“Where are we exactly?”

Barry shook his head. “In a dressing room I think. Things were going so fast this was the first place I...found.”

Barry froze and Len turned to see what the speedster was looking at. For a second, he really wished he hadn’t, but then again they made those things for a reason, even if it was an explicitly nonconventional reason.

“What...is this?” Barry picked up the item in question and turned it in his fingers. “Are these clamps?”

Len slapped Barry’s hand to drop the clamps before they started to vibrate. Instead, they hit the floor and vibrated anyway, making a low humming sound as they bounced around.

Len peeled the curtain back and poked his head into the store. He almost groaned when he saw where they were and why it smelled so weird, and why everything was dark and brooding.

The lines of DVDs and racks of costumes on the walls should have clued him in the second he laid eyes on them. Between the extremely pastel colored vibrators, the varying sizes of dildos, and the whole wall dedicated to furry tails and collars, this place was starting to look like one of the worst rendezvous points in history.

Adult stores were never his forte.

Barry glanced at one of the DVDs and his whole face turned red. “I didn’t think people would be into this type of stuff. Is that why it’s so dark in here?”

“Clearly you’ve been locked up too long.” Len sneered in disgust as he started to walk forward, turned the wrong way, and again was assaulted with rows of porn. Damn, this place was a maze. “Aren’t you human? Having your powers and everything.”

“Of course I’m human.” Barry’s tone was harsh, even a little offended. “Just because I’m human doesn’t mean I’ve never done—I mean I’ve never _seen_...”

Barry’s voice trailed off. He was turning a faint shade of pink as he scratched his head in question. Len didn’t answer which led Barry to apparently keep talking despite the situation they were in. It should not have been comfortable for anyone to be parading around a sex store in the middle of the night, much less two grown ass men who probably looked like they had gone through hell. Len really hoped—again—the stains on his shirt weren’t blood.

“I don’t know anything about this stuff. How does it work? Do people typically come to these things with their partner? What are these for?”

Len was about to shake Barry to try and get him to snap out of the clear fetish hole he was falling into, when a black flogger was suddenly thrust into his face.

“That’s a flogger, now put it back.”

Barry looked at the toy flogger in questionable amazement. “Can it be used as a weapon? It looks like it can hurt someone.” He smacked his hand experimentally and winced when the plastic connected to his skin. “Ouch!”

Len tried not to roll his eyes as he pulled Barry deeper into the store, far far away from the toys in plastic and the flogging devices the ‘inexperienced’ could hurt themselves with.

They rounded the corner to another dead end and he fought himself to want to knock down one of the displays in anger.

“This is so _frustrating_ ,” Len hissed. “Out of all the places to get stuck in!”

“Hey, hey,” Barry pet his shoulder in a gesture of support. “Maybe I can take your mind off things are you look for a way out?” He pointed to something on a shelf. “What’s this?”

“That’s a gag. People use that to shut other people up.”

“Can’t they just politely ask for the other person to shut up?”

“It’s not like that.” Len spied the main cash register amidst the racks of clothing and he bolted towards it. “People use it for extracurricular activities. It’s not meant to be in a bad way.”

“Oh.” Even as Barry was dragged around he still continued to talk. “Have you ever tried...any of this?”

Leonard almost walked right into a mannequin covered in sequins. He was able to save himself by swirling to the side, instead holding himself up on one of the displays showing random piercings.

“Excuse me?”

Barry’s cheeks flushed darker in the dim light. “Like have you done this stuff I mean.”

Len tried to give him his best death glare and Barry deflated slightly.

“Sorry. Not the right time.”

“Ya think?”

For being so fully stocked, there was no one around, not even a person manning the cash register. Len walked behind it and swiped his gloved finger over the counter. There was no dust, how odd. There was also no money in the teller when he opened it.

“Barry,” he asked. Barry’s head snapped up from where he was looking at an edible necklace. “When you came in here did you see anyone else?”

“No?” Barry scratched the back of his head. “I ran in here so fast I wanted to make sure you were okay. I didn’t think, I just acted. Was there supposed to be someone in here?”

To test a theory, Len jiggled the door handle. It didn’t budge, except made a slight squeaking sound when he tried to pry it open with force. It also didn’t help the windows were tinted with two inch glass so he couldn’t bust out of there by simply throwing something.

There was no way they were getting out that way, that was for sure.

“Did we just...” Barry’s face took on a look of astonishment, worry, and absolute dread all at the same time. “Did we just break into a store? A _sex store_?”

“Not my first rodeo, kid,” Len said scanning the store to find even a blinking light that indicated an exit. “The breaking and entering, not the sex store part.”

Bingo. There was a faint light coming from one of the other corners of the room, far away from the dressing rooms. Len made his way towards it with Barry trailing on his heels. The faint tapping of their shoes on the floor made Len shiver, even as he felt around for a door handle or something, anything to get them out.

“While I’m sure you’d love a lesson in BDSM,” he said smirking. “We need to get out of here. How did you manage to get us in here in the first place?”

“I did this.”

Barry’s eyes sparked slightly, almost the only light in the room as he held up his hand. There was a faint buzzing sound and his arm started to blur up and down as if it was in another plain of reality. He placed his palm on the side of the wall and it slid through—no, _fazed_ through like the wall wasn’t there at all.

Len tried to keep his voice down and failed slightly. “You’re telling me you could do that this whole time!”

“I thought you knew!” Barry’s grew wide. “I can do a lot of different things like faze through solid objects and create mini tornadoes with my hands. That last one’s kinda fun. Want to see?”

For being so incredibly naive and cheerful, Barry was also scatterbrained. Len made a mental note to try and remind the kid to focus as many times as he could before going crazy.

“Barry.” He snapped his fingers in Barry’s face. “Less talking, more fazing. I don’t want to spend another second in here.”

“I understand. Hold on.”

Len felt warm fingers grab his arm and he was pushed forward at a maddening speed. He thought his face was long to collide against the wall, but it didn’t, instead he saw shards of darkness being hurled at him until they passed and everything subsided as it was supposed to be. The moon shown up from the alley they had walked into, almost as if they had crossed from two different dimensional planes.

On, the other Len he took a deep breath of air and it was so satisfying he relaxed his shoulders.

His body felt tingly, vibrating in its own way like Barry’s hand had vibrated. It was almost surreal to be in one piece, even though walking through a _wall_ had been exhilarating it its own way.

Len was about to smile when Barry staggered, almost falling to the ground if not for the wall next to them. Len grabbed him by the waist in order to steady both of them.

“Barry? Barry, talk to me. What’s wrong?”

Barry’s small smile turned blissful. “I’m a little tired. Fazing does that to me. I think I need to eat something soon.”

So that was why Barry was always eating, especially back at the coffee shop where he had been so happy to order anything he wanted. It all made sense, and Len mentally hit himself for not thinking of it sooner.

“Okay.” They took one step. Then another. “We’ll get to the bike and I’ll get you something to eat. Anything you want.”

Barry nodded, even though he winced with every step. Something growled and Len turned around thinking it was a cat. In reality it was Barry’s stomach.

Barry gave a shaky laugh. “Sorry about that.”

“What did I tell you about apologizing?” Barry’s smile fell a little, but Len pat his head. He didn’t intend to want to get caught up on how floofy the kid’s hair was so he wiped his hand away quickly. “Don’t apologize anymore and I won’t tell you otherwise. Got it?”

Barry nodded, and with a newfound determination they made their way out of the alley towards the parking lot where Len’s bike was.

It was almost surreal to see his motorcycle parked exactly where he had left it, even as a lone figure stepped behind it, clearly trying to make an entrance.

As entrances go, Len thought it was a little sloppy, even as Barry’s sharp intake of breath slightly ruffled his confidence.

The figure stood with a spotlight trained over her to highlight her features. She held something with one hand, passing it over a rock with a grinding sound that made Len’s ears bleed.

“Leonard Snart I presume?” The woman asked. She brandished the thing she had been sharpening: a knife with a blade so thin it looked like it disappeared in the air. It was gone in a blink, replaced by a gun of the same white texture. “My name is Sara Lance and I’m with A.R.G.U.S. I’m gonna have to ask you to come with me. Immediately.”


	5. The Get Away Scheme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for patiently waiting for the update. More to come slowly but surely!
> 
> Also those asking what’s on Len’s shirt, you’re about to find out *sinister but not so sinister to give away the plot wink*

Len could count on one hand the amount of times he deserved to have a gun pointed at his face.

Missing Lisa’s sixth birthday because he was running drugs for his “father”? Valid. Getting caught by the police after breaking out of prison the first time? Also valid.

In his defense, he wasn’t a nice person. But this, this was a little too personal.

Len stared at Sara Lance with her halo of perfect blonde hair and her figure that could cut him before she even moved her gun — which if he were anyone else would’ve been very intimidating.

Except it wasn’t. Even if he could admit Sara was as pretty as she was deadly.

“Well, Ms. Lance,” Len said with a scowl. “As invitations go I’d say that one does not sound so inviting. I’m only going to say this once, but please get off my property.”

Len took out his gun so fast he was sure it was up to Barry’s speed, and he pointed it at Sara’s forehead. She didn’t look remotely fazed.

“Now.”

Sara chuckled and lowered her gun slightly to lean further on his motorcycle. Len tried to pretend her long nails weren’t ripping into the custom leather seat.

“Mr. Snart,” Sara started in a hard voice. “I’d heard—“

“If you want to call me anything, call me Leonard,” Len interrupted. “All of my villainous acquaintances that are trying to kill me do.”

Sara looked stricken that she had been interrupted, but she pressed on with her speed.

“I’d heard of you way before your A.R.G.U.S. break. Some sort of a protégée, if I would say so myself. Brute father, forgetful mother, a younger sister, no friends. Wonder what else I can discover by cutting you open.”

Len barked out a laugh. If it startled Sara he couldn’t tell; she only narrowed her eyes further. Though, he definitely did notice Barry shifting from foot to foot behind him. His shoes made soft patters against the hard asphalt.

“Funny,” Len said, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye. “You get all of that from my Twitter page? What do you really want, Lance? And skip the whole monologue thing. Leave that to the professionals.”

The statement had to have ruffled a few of Sara’s feathers because she narrowed her eyes. Instead of lowering the gun fully, she pointed it to the side, closer to the floor and Len’s feet.

“Did anyone tell you not to take someone else’s property?” She said with a voice like ice. “I should remind you who you’re dealing with.”

Len heard the gunshot before he saw the projectile fly towards him, and mentally prepared himself for the worse. The gunshot would bring pain, agony wherever it hit, but Len could survive. He had survived much worse over the years, and he had the battle scars to prove it.

He waited for the blood to soak through his shirt or for it to drip on the street. He waited to see red and let his fight or flight instinct kick into action before the next bullet left him on his back, eyes wide and unmoving.

Except, it didn’t come.

He didn’t feel a sting, not even a graze as the bullet flew past Len and buried itself somewhere else. Or in someone else.

Barry’s hair was disheveled as he stood directly in front of Len, blocking the thief’s path of going anywhere near Sara. His hair whipped around in the wind, before he sank down and caved in on himself.

“Barry? _Barry_!”

Len could see the red that was supposed to be his blood flow from Barry’s fingers, staining the speedster’s jeans with an ugly mark right above his ankle. Barry barely made a whimper as he reached out and tried to keep from falling, and Len lunged forward to catch him. They bothtumbled to the ground with Len trying to support Barry as much as he could.

“Stupid boy,” Sara hissed, advancing forward. Len tried to keep his gun trained on her as he supported Barry, but Sara kicked it from his grasp. “You’re toying with things you don’t understand!”

Barry started to shake — no, _vibrate_ — right through Len’s hands as he moved back on hands and knees. He practically dragged Barry with him in order to evade another of Sara’s kicks. Sara heeled boot hit the pavement hard, but her feet did not connect.

Len looked down at himself where he had moved from the ground to stand. Barry continued to shake besides him, kneeling on the ground and clutching his leg.

“Barry,” Len whispered. “Barry, we need to move. Can you stand?”

Barry shook his head slightly with a wince as something hit the ground with a sharp click.

Even Sara stared as the bloody bullet rolled out of Barry’s skin to land beside Len’s foot. It was dark and metallic at the same time with a hint of something like it was burning. He was able to kick it away before he turned on Sara.

“Alright, witch,” Len hissed and held Barry behind him. “Fuck the formalities.”

Sara only chuckled darkly, starting to advance forward a little slower. “You think you’re so tough without a speedster on your side, Leonard Snart? Let’s find out.”

Len could only hear Barry call out to him as he blocked a punch aimed straight at his face. Sara’s fist connected to his wrist and he spun around behind her to pin her arms to her sides. She anticipated his attack and evaded. Sara then lunged, successfully connecting a punch to his gut, causing him to play defense at another one of her jabs. A high kick to his throat made Len bring his hands up which left his entire mid section exposed. Sara took advantage and gave a devastating punch right in between his ribs. She struck like a cobra, the punch hard and fast.

Len felt the sting and tasted bile in his mouth, but still he managed to stay on his feet. It was important to keep his guard up and he could take a good punch or two, but it was like Sara could anticipate his movements, read him like a book.

Len let Sara flashing a dazzling smile and move in again for another strike. This time though, he was ready.

Sara brought her fists up in defense and Len did the same to mimic her. They circled each other for a moment, smart, calculating. Sara struck with a wide swept kick and then a sucker punch.

Her fist connected with Len’s open palm and she froze.

Len pulled Sara close and hit her right in the face. She staggered back and he sucked in a breath through his ribs. It hurt like a bitch, but seeing the look on Sara’s snarling face made the air a little sweeter.

“Nice form.” Sara wiped the bottom of her eye where there would clearly be a nasty bruise. “I should commend you, Mr. Snart.”

“Getting compliments from the enemy now, am I?” Len scoffed while he brought his hands up again. “Quite a weak game you’re playing at. They must think you’re expendable if you’re gonna go ahead and fancy me.”

Sara yelled and advance with a flurry of punches and kicks. Len did his best to dodge them and still stay in his stance. He was light on his feet and dodged effortlessly but it wasn’t enough when a small voice broke his concentration.

“Len...”

Len’s eyes darted to the side for a moment. Sara growled and popped his shoulder with a agonizing punch when he wasn’t looking.

Even Barry winced when Len cried out at the sensation of his shoulder almost popping out of its socket. It felt like fire was coursing through his veins when he staggered back.

“Len,” Barry whispered. “Look up.”

Len circled around Sara while he held his arm. Sara’s eyes were menacingly looking him up and down. If there was ever a time to be injured, it wasn’t at that moment in time.

Especially with Barry repeating his voice over and over again like a broken record.

“Not now, Barry.”

“But Len...”

“I said NOT now!”

“Len!”

Len whirled his head around so fast it gave him whiplash. Barry shrunk back a step, but didn’t look in his eyes. “ _What?_ ”

Barry pointed with one finger just as a car screeched to a halt in front of them, hitting Sara with a force that sent her flying through the air to land a good 20 feet away. She groaned and collapsed to the side with a moan.

Len could only stare as Cisco rolled down the passenger side window ever so slowly, the grin on his face bigger than any he had ever seen.

“Anyone order a side of butt-whooping with their beat down?”

“Cisco!” Barry exclaimed and practically launched himself through the window to give Cisco a bear hug. They had to settle for an awkward pat on the shoulders/bumping heads when not even Barry’s whole upper body fit in the tight space.

“And Hartley!” Another voice screamed from the back of the van. The window rolled down and Hartley’s heated face could melt the polar ice caps. “I’m here too.”

“Who could forget you were here,” Cisco said as he rolled his eyes. “Someone didn’t call shotgun in time so now you’re in the back. Forgotten.”

Cisco’s face almost smacked into the windshield when Hartley kicked his seat.

“Get in losers,” Lisa called from the wheel. She unlocked the doors with a smooth click. “Unless you want to end up roadkill I suggest we high tail it outta here.”

Barry was the first to slide into the van, limping slightly as he filled the seat next to Hartley. He hugged the genius, even as Hartley tried to shake him off, but ended up smiling anyways. Len used this time to wiggle his arm around and successfully pop his joints back into place with a short groan.

At least he was still in one piece, while Sara Lance lay on the ground like she was recuperating from a series of very unfortunate events.

He took his sweet time getting into the van, eying Sara from the corner of his eye. Sara tried to slowly getting to her feet with her head in her hands, but she collapsed again. Len made sure she saw him flip her the bird.

Lisa hit the gas and they sped off. The car practically popped a wheelie as it bounced.

“Dammit, Lisa,” Len said from his seat. Lisa made a small noise and gave her his biggest ‘you owe me big time’ look in the review mirror. “I had that handled.”

“What you had was your ass on the pavement. Don’t think I don’t see that shiner, Lenny. You probably deserved it.”

“So you think I deserved getting punched in the face by a woman who belongs in a Karate Kid movie? Be thankful it wasn’t you.”

“Oh, if anyone hit me in the face, trust they’d have no face. I don’t hesitate.”

Before Len could retort with something nasty, Hartley spoke up. His tone was cause for worry.

“Barry?” Hartley whispered harshly as he tugged on Barry’s shoulder. “What’s wrong? Can you hear me?”

Barry looked grey and ashy when he opened his eyes. Len immediately forgot about the pain in his shoulder and ribs, the tightness in his chest turning into something like worry and fear. He quickly unfastened Barry’s seatbelt and pulled up the pant leg soaked with blood, expecting to find a bullet hole the size of his fist.

There was nothing.

“What’s happening, Lenny?” Lisa’s voice betrayed her worry. “Do I pull over?”

“No.” The car lurched when Len spoke, but they remained on the road. “Barry was reckless and took a bullet for me. It seems his abilities as a speedster healed him.”

“What do you mean he TOOK A BULLET FOR YOU?” Cisco screamed.

“I meant what I said.”

Cisco looked like he was about to jump out of his seat. One stern look made him freeze and pause.

Len pulled back his hand and inspected the dried blood on his fingers. Barry was starting to shake like he was freezing, though his skin was burning at the slight touch.

Stupid boy. If only he wasn’t so docile none of this would’ve happened!

“Shit,” Hartley said under his breath. “So now what?”

Barry mumbled something unintelligible. It seemed to be a cross between “heal fast” and “food”, but something was lost in translation when he slumped forward, smacking his head on Lisa’s seat.

Len got the idea, immediately rummaging through one of the bags on the floor. He found a squished Snickers bar at the bottom of the bag and he offered it to Barry who took it with shaking fingers.

“Hey!” Hartley complained. “I was saving that.”

One quick, calculating stare made Hartley shut up completely and shrink even further into his seat.

“He needs it more than I do...”

Barry looked at the candy for a full second before devouring it in a few big bites. He even licked his fingers clean when he was done, falling back so his head rolled almost on top of Len’s shoulder. The color returned to his cheeks and he exhaled one long breath.

“Better?” Len asked. For some reason it came out as a whisper.

Barry looked up at him with his wide eyes. The green and brown in them warped together as he smiled. “Thank you.”

“Looks like Barry wasn’t himself when he was hungry,” Cisco said with a snicker. Lisa elbowed him and he made a noise like someone had stepped on his foot.

Len flinched when Barry moved a little closer to him and nuzzled into his side like he was trying to find a comfortable sleeping position. Lisa must’ve noticed because she kept her eyes on the review mirror instead of the road, and gave Len her best wink. Len pretended not to notice while slowly detaching himself from Barry’s grasp.

“So what’s the plan, dear brother o’ mine?” Lisa asked cheekily.

Her face suddenly changed from a grin into a frown and then into an outright sneer with every passing second.

“And what is that smell?”

At first Len didn’t see or smell anything out of the ordinary. It was pitch black outside, only the faint indentations of plants and the rocky landscape were their companions. The moonlight shined through the windows when they hit speed bumps, causing twisted shapes to be displayed in the strangest of places. There were no other cars for miles, much less a landfill for people to dump their trash. He tried to look through the tinted windows to see if there was roadkill, but then it hit him like a pound of garbage had been stuck under his nose.

The smell reminded him of the moldy cheese Len had once stashed away when he was still living under his father’s thumb. At that time he had no idea cheese needed to be refrigerated, and the smell that had wafted through the floorboards after a week had gotten him the worst beating of that year. He learned to never hide food in his room again.

Len looked down at himself to try and identify the smell. It couldn’t be his imagination that the rotting stench was coming from him and he reared back in disgust when he sniffed at one of the stains on his shirt.

Oh, that was definitely not something he wanted to smell again.

“What is it?” Cisco said, noticing Len’s scrunched up face. He too had his nose plugged with some napkins.

“It’s me.”

“It can’t be just you, man. No one smells that bad.”

“He’s right, Lenny.” Lisa said. “We’re probably just passing by an old trash dump. Don’t get your knickers in a twist.”

Len touched one of the stains on his shirt again and immediately regretted his decision. It was bad enough it smelled, what was worse it looked like he had been covered with some dye and it had stained the cotton for good. There was no way it was blood because the consistency and color was wrong, but Len could’ve sworn it was like an animal had taken an angry piss on his chest and then he had let it soak in the sun for a few days.

“It’s definitely me. Pull over, I’m gonna be sick.”

Len wasn’t really about to throw up in a car surrounded by his team, but it was better to take the situation into an area where he could breathe rather than sit there, sandwiched between Barry and his grotesquely smelling shirt.

“It can’t just be you,” Hartley said from his seat. His voice was muffled as he spoke from behind his hand. “This kind of smell isn’t normal body odor. Trust me this is like hot garbage was fanned in our faces.”

“Then what is this stuff?” Len held out his shirt for Hartley to see and the genius scrunched his nose.

“Not sure. You sure you didn’t pee on yourself or something?”

Hartley should’ve thanked Cisco for interrupting, because Len was close to slapping him in the face.

“Unless someone peed on me too, you’re not the only one covered in goo,” Cisco said from the front seat. His jacket sleeve was also covered in the yellow, almost brown substance.

Lisa was the first to get out of the car when they pulled over in the middle of nowhere. It was pitch black save for the headlights illuminating the darkness. Len leaned on the car door while Barry peeked his head out but didn’t get out immediately. Hartley joined them while still keeping a good distance away.

Lisa gave him a look.

“What?” Hartley said while pinching his nose. “Just because I value my sinuses doesn’t mean I’m not part of the conversation. I can hear perfectly from over here.”

Cisco scowled while he shrugged off his jacket. “If you miss something, I’m not screaming for you to hear it.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Ramon.” A joint scowl from both Lisa and Len made Hartley take a step back in alarm. “Fine. I’ll make myself useful and go check the radar. Spoilsports.”

Cisco almost threw his jacket at him when Hartley passed, but decided against it. He held out the stain for everyone to see and even Barry leaned in.

“Something exploded on me while I was running,” Cisco explained. “I thought it was mud but looking at it now, check it out.”

The stain reacted to the light like something Len had never seen before. Instead of staying on the fabric like a normal stain, it shifted in pattern and waved around as if it had a mind of its own. Every time Cisco pushed the jacket into the blinding headlights of the car, the stain shifted and hid onto another part of the sleeve, eventually moving up the arm to rest on the shoulder. When Cisco touched it, the stain stayed on the clothing.

“I’ve read about this stuff. It’s super advance, like blending nanotechnology with paint so when it splatters on a canvas it changes colors. But this? This is far beyond anything I’ve ever seen.”

Cisco moved his jacket away from the light and tossed it away.

“It’s probably hacked or bugged or something. I wouldn’t put it past whoever’s behind this to come looking very soon.”

“And you and my brother happen to be covered in these...nano-bytes,” Lisa said with a huff. “Explain that to me, huh?”

Hartley stuck his head out of the passenger side window. “Figures A.R.G.U.S. would pray on the weak and stick trackers in their bullets. Imagine what I could do with that tech, oooohhhh man.”

“And how do you know it wasn’t that bastard Wells? It could’ve been him.”

Cisco shook his head. “I didn’t go see Wells with you. There has to be something else going on.”

“They’re after me...”

Len turned to find Barry, huddled with his head between his knees, speaking into his skin. He looked a lot than before, the color rejoining his cheeks, but Len could still sense a feeling of unease and worry. Barry’s skin prickled slightly, almost as if electricity was going up and down his veins.

“You guys shouldn’t have to deal with me. I...” Barry’s voice trailed off. He didn’t make a move to stand, but shifted in his seat. “If you had gotten shot, Len. I would’ve have—I couldn’t!”

What an interesting response.

“Barry,” Len interjected and pet Barry’s head a few times to silence him. “You shouldn’t worry yourself over that. If they’re after you, fine, but they also knew my name. Chances are they’re after me just as much as they’re looking for you.”

Barry didn’t say a word, only mutely stared as Len drew away. He nodded once in understanding, and buried his head in his knees again.

Len addressed his group one by one: Lisa held his gaze with intensity, Hartley still had his head hanging out the window but he was listening with wide eyes, and Cisco had a determined look plastered on his face while he smacked his fist into his hand.

They each had their opinions on the situations, but ultimately they all looked to him to make the final decision. They were a team, their own tightly knit crew. Some would even dare call them a family.

“I got a score to settle with Sara Lance, and a new job to keep with Wells,” Len announced with a wave of his hand. “The Particle Accelerator could prove very useful in the long run. Even blueprints are worth a lot to the best buyer. I say we get paid and disappear for a little while. Grab that vacation we’ve been talking about.”

“But this is the government, Lenny,” Lisa said. “This could get real messy real quick.”

“Ain’t the first time the police is onto us and it won’t be the last. What does it matter if it’s people with fancy guns or a mall cop? What matters is that we’re one step ahead of them.”

“And how’s that?”

Len smirked and it felt really good. “We have Barry on our side. Superpowers or not, he’s more help than he realizes.”

Len glanced at Berry who was now tugging at his hair.

“I am?” Barry said.

“You are. So let’s head out. Regroup and recharge. If A.R.G.U.S. wants to pick a fight with me.”

Len headed back into the van, this time into the driver’s seat.

“He messed with the wrong man.”

XXXXX

They decided to burn the clothes they had on them and head a few more miles out into the open desert, far away from any living creature. Lucky for them, Len always had contingency plans after contingency plans, and all of their important gadgets and other items were stashed in the trunk along with an extra change of clothes for each of them, cash, and a few snacks.

Hartley still watched the radar like a hawk while Lisa curled up in the back, resting her head on Cisco’s lap while he too dozed off. Barry had been the first to get out of the car where they had decided to make camp, and he was now sitting next to the small fire when Len came to go see him.

Barry sat huddled on a log, hugging his hoodie closer to his body. It was really Cisco’s hoodie, a little too small on the sleeves, but Barry didn’t protest. He had even welcomed the extra article of clothing, giving Len a smile as wide as the crescent moon when he had shrugged it on.

Now it was just the two of them, and somehow that made Len want to shiver too. He decided to blame the cold, even as his thick wool sweater kept him warm.

“Hey,” Barry said in greeting. “Sorry if I didn’t want to stay in the car. The stars are beautiful tonight.”

It was a beautiful night. The stars were like snowflakes dotting the black blanket of the sky.

They blinked and flickered on their own, secret guardians watching over the creatures in the night. Len made a mental note to stargaze more often.

“Mind if I sit?”

Barry moved aside to let Len sit next to him. He did, even if he made sure to leave a good foot of space between them.

“I missed the sky.” Barry said after a moment. His eyes twinkled as he stared up. “I was never a daytime person, always a night owl.”

Len didn’t know what to say to that so he nodded along, letting Barry continue.

“I think the stars are the spirits of those who have moved on. Family, friends, pets. It’s like a message to tell others to never give up, that they’re always watching over them.”

“Where did you hear that?”

Barry shrugged. “A long time ago. I don’t remember who.”

Len leaned back. The log was surprisingly sturdy and no matter how much weight he put on it, it didn’t budge so he let himself ease back and look up into the sky too.

There were faint constellations like the Little Dipper and Orion’s Belt. The famous star, Polaris, also stood amongst the cluster of its brethren, almost listening to Barry’s every word.

“I’d like to think that’s what heaven is. A place among all the people who have died; good people like you and me.”

Len gave a dark laugh. “I’m not a good person, Barry. Far from it.”

“But you saved me. You let me stay with you.”

“Doesn’t make me a good person. Meeting you doesn’t change the fact that I’ve done some very questionable things in this life. I’ve robbed people, killed people, and everything in between.”

“Oh.”

Barry grew quiet for a moment and Len left the kid to his thoughts. There was no point indulging a fantasy of stars when Len was right. He was a liar and a murderer and he hurt people. Barry shouldn’t want to be mixed up in that, yet here they were.

“I hope to change your mind one day,” Barry murmured faintly. “And maybe someday I’ll be a star too along with my parents. Wherever they are.”

The thought of parents — any parents — made Len’s skin prickle with anticipation. He decided to change the subject before something else was said.

“How’s your leg?”

“All fully healed.” Barry pulled up his pant leg to reveal smooth, untouched skin. “I appreciate your worry, Len, but I’m okay. I should be making sure you weren’t hit by any bullets too.”

“I wasn’t.”

“Yeah but just in case...do you want me to check?”

Barry leaned closer and Len immediately recoiled, almost falling off the log altogether. That motion must’ve spooked Barry because his face went from a wistful smile to a large frown in a second.

“Did I—“

Len stood up quickly and shook off the sand from his pants. “You didn’t, Barry. No need to trouble yourself.”

“Oh. Alright then.”

Barry paused, waiting for an answer that never came. For all the kid’s bright, optimistic energy, something had been hanging in the balance the moment Len had seen him out in the cold night. The fire was a common beacon for these heart to heart talks. No wonder Len hated fire.

He didn’t do bleeding hearts. Barry either needed to spit out what he was going to say, or forget about it. Either way, Len was already heading back to the car to keep watch.

“Hey, L-Len?”

Len turned his head slightly. “Yes, Barry?”

“Have a nice night. I’ll...see you in the morning?”

“Nowhere else I’d be. Have a nice night.”

For all of his talk about stars and goodness, Len decided Barry wasn’t as bad as he thought when he shut the door of the car closed, only to continue to stare at the kid staring into the night.


End file.
